Isabella's Life
by DarkMagic15
Summary: A girl who is searching for love and having a good time.


Isabella's Life

**Chapter 1: ****The Invitation**

One bright, shiny morning in July, there was a knock at the front door. Isabella goes to answer the door. It is the mailman. "Good morning miss. I have a letter that is addressed to an Isabella Lerman." Isabella says, "That's me!" She is very excited, because she has never gotten a letter from anyone before. It turns out that it is an invitation to the ball.

"Father, I got an invitation to the ball!" Isabella's father says, "I wonder who sent it to you. You are to young to be looking for a man to spend the rest of your life with." "I don't know who sent it to me. It doesn't have a signature on it!" Isabella was shocked that there was no signature or return address on it. "Father, if I remember correctly you said that you and mother met at a ball that the town held," says Isabella, "So, can I go, please." "I don't see why not," says her father. "Thank you dad, I love you," says Isabella to her father. She runs to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Isabella puzzles over the fact that there is no signature or return address on the invitation. She tries to think of who could have sent her the invitation. "It could be Josh, who lives next door and I believe he has a crush on me. No he wouldn't invite me to go with him. Oh my gosh, it could be my secret crush Justin, who lives down the street from me."

There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it," says Isabella. "Hey Isabella. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" It is Justin. "Let me ask my dad. Hey dad can I go for a walk with Justin, please?" Her dad replies, "Sure, but be home by 5:00 so we can start dinner." "Ok, I'll be back soon," says Isabella to her dad on her way out the door.

"So has anyone given you an invitation to the ball yet," Justin asks. "Yes someone has, but the strangest thing is that there was no signature or return address on it. So I guess that I have to wait until the night of the ball and see who is standing outside waiting for me," says Isabella. Justin looks kind of suspiciously away from her. Justin says, "Who ever it is, he is the luckiest man in the world." Isabella just smiles and gives a little chuckle. "Oh look at the time. I must get home and help my dad make dinner. I am sorry that I had to cut it short," says Isabella.

Isabella goes straight to her room when she got home. She finds the invitation lying on her bed. "It still puzzles me that I don't know who sent it to me," says Isabella with a look of puzzlement on her face.

Her dad hollers, "Come and help me with dinner Isabella." "I'm coming," says Isabella. "So do you have any idea who sent me the invitation, dad?" Isabella asks. "I think it was Justin because of how he looked when he came and asked you to go for a walk with him," says her dad. "I don't think it is because on the walk he asked if anyone had asked me to the ball yet," says Isabella. Her father replied, "I think it was him because to me it looked like his handwriting." "How do you know?" asked Isabella. "Well, I do work at the post office," says her father.

"Well I only have a week to the ball. So can we please get to work to find me a dress and stuff?" Isabella asks her father. Her father replies, "We will go tomorrow to look. Is that ok with you?" Isabella's father asked her. "Yes father, it is ok with me," replies Isabella.

The next morning Isabella gets up and makes breakfast for her father because it is Father's Day and he forgot. Isabella also has a gift for him.

"Good morning dad," says Isabella when she sees her father coming toward her. "Can I help you make breakfast?" her dad asks as he grabs the spatula that was on the counter. "No you go sit at the table where the paper is and read it if you want while I finish cooking," Isabella says politely to her father and takes the spatula from him.

"Ok, here you go. Happy Father's Day dad," says Isabella as she gives him his breakfast. "Its Father's Day. It can't be. Father's Day is on the 20 of this month," says her dad with a look of confusion on his face. "No dad it is on the 15 of this month, which is today," says Isabella to her father with a laugh.

"Here is your Father's Day gift from me," says Isabella and hands her dad a little box that is wrapped in wrapping paper. "You didn't have to get me anything Isabella," says her father to her with a look of happy and sad mixed together. "I know but it is your day so I thought I would give you something before you left for work," says Isabella. "Thank you," says her dad. "Your welcome. Now open it and see what it is," says Isabella.

"Oh my goodness. Isabella how did you pay for this?" asked her father. "I saved my money from birthdays and other things to get you the watch. Read what it says on the back," says Isabella to her father. "To the world's greatest father, from your loving daughter who will always be here for you. Oh, Isabella thank you so much this is the best gift ever," says her father with tears in his eyes. "Your welcome dad. I love you. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold and before you are late to work," says Isabella to her father as he stares at the watch in his hands.

"Hurry up or you are going to be late for work," says Isabella to her father when he got done eating. "I'm going to work now. Love you and I will see you after I get home if you are home," says Isabella's father. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

It turns out that they never went shopping that day or the next or the next until it was almost too late.

**Chapter 2: ****Two days before the ball**

"Come on dad we have to start looking for a dress so I can have something to wear," says Isabella to her dad one afternoon. "Tomorrow, Isabella, tomorrow," says her dad. "But, the ball is in two days dad. We need to find one today," Isabella replies. "Two days! Where has the time gone? It seems like it was only yesterday when you got the invitation," says her father. "No dad, it was a week ago. So we need to go shopping and if you don't want to go then I can see if Aunt Martha will take me," says Isabella. "Well here is some money. Go see if she is home and ask her to take you, because I have to get to work. Love you, and I will see you later tonight," says her father while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Aunt Martha. I was wondering if you could take me shopping so I can get a dress for the ball that is in two days," says Isabella to her aunt. "You got an invitation to the ball. Who was it from? Do like the man who gave it to you?" asks Aunt Martha. "I don't know who sent it because there was no signature. I think it was Justin and I really like him," replies Isabella. "Ok let me get my coat," says Aunt Martha. "Ok, I will be outside waiting," says Isabella.

"So, what store do you want to go to Isabella?" asks Aunt Martha. "I don't know. I have no idea what stores have the nicest selection of dresses," replies Isabella. "Well then, we should start at Justin's mother's shop," says her aunt. "That's ok with me," says Isabella.

"Hi Mrs. Michaels. We are here to find a dress for Isabella for the ball," says Aunt Martha. "Well, Isabella what is your favorite color?" asks Mrs. Michaels. "Um, I like a lime green or a baby blue," replies Isabella.

"Come over here and look at these two dresses please?" asks Mrs. Michaels. "Oh, these are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen!" exclaims Isabella. "If you like them try them on so we can see what size you need," says Aunt Martha and Mrs. Michaels together. "Ok, I will go and try them on," says Isabella back to them. Isabella tries the baby blue one on first.

"Oh it is lovely on you," says Mrs. Michaels. "Yeah but I don't like the color on me," says Isabella.

"What are you talking about Bella the color looks magnificent on you," says someone from the door to the shop. They all look. "Oh, Justin I didn't know you were here!" exclaims Isabella, "I am going to change back to my real clothes."

"Try on the other dress Isabella," says Aunt Martha. "Fine I will try on the other dress," says Isabella as she runs back into the changing rooms.

"This one looks better on me, I think," says Isabella as she walks out of the changing rooms. "I love that color on you," says Aunt Martha. "That looks gorgeous on you Isabella!" exclaims Mrs. Michaels, "What do you think Justin?" "I think she looks like the most beautiful woman in the room," says Justin, "Except you of course mother."

"I think I need a size smaller. This one feels to big," says Isabella. "Well if we go a size smaller you will be in a size 6 dress," says Mrs. Michaels to Isabella with a look that made Isabella smile. "What do you think Aunt Martha. Should we go a size smaller or not?" asks Isabella. "I say you should try a size smaller and see how that fits. If it is too tight then we can buy the one you are wearing and have it brought in a little on the sides. Is that ok with you?" asks Aunt Martha. "That is fine with me," replies Isabella.

"Here is the size 6 of the same style, and color you are wearing," says Mrs. Michaels as she hands Isabella the dress. "Thank you. Give me a couple of minutes and you can look at me in this dress," says Isabella to everyone.

"Ok, I like this one much better and it doesn't feel tight or anything like that," says Isabella as she comes out of the dressing room. "That is the most perfect fit I have seen on a woman!" exclaims Mrs. Michaels. "It looks perfect on the most perfect woman in the town," says Justin with his mouth open in disbelief that in front of him is the Isabella he grew up with. "It looks marvelous on you," Aunt Martha said, "We'll take it, Mrs. Michaels."

"Thanks so much for all your help Mrs. Michaels," says Isabella on their way out the door. "Your welcome come back anytime you need anything," says Mrs. Michaels.

"So where to now, Aunt Martha?" asks Isabella. "What else do you need?" Aunt Martha asked Isabella. "Well, I need shoes to go with the dress and I don't have any makeup," says Isabella with a look of sadness on her face. "Well, we can go to my shop, get you some shoes and I have makeup that I don't use anymore that you can have," say Aunt Martha noticing the look on Isabella's face.

"What's wrong Isabella dear?" asks Aunt Martha. "I wish my mom was here to see me go to the ball and do my hair and makeup and stuff like that, but she isn't," says Isabella with tears in her eyes. "I'm here for you. I am not trying to replace your mother. I am here for you when you need a woman to talk to," says Aunt Martha while giving Isabella a hug.

"Now, what pair of shoes do you think match the dress?" asks Aunt Martha. "These are the right size and are the perfect color for the dress," says Isabella. "Ok, I will pay for them and we can go to my house and figure everything else out. If that is ok with you," says Aunt Martha to Isabella with a look of happiness on her face, because her niece is going to the ball. "That is ok with me but I have to stop by my house to tell my dad that I am going to be at your house for a while," says Isabella.

Isabella goes home and looks for her father. He isn't there so she runs to the post office. He isn't there either. She asks the man working if he has seen her father and he says that her father left an hour ago. So she goes home and writes a note telling him where and when she will be home, she sticks to the fridge with a magnet. Isabella tries to think to where her father could be at five in the evening. She says to herself that she will find out tonight or tomorrow.

"Aunt Martha, dad wasn't home," says Isabella as she walks through the door of her Aunts house. "Well dear he probably went shopping or something like that. Don't worry he's a grown man he can take care of himself," her Aunt tells her with a reassuring bear hug.

"Ok, go try on the dress and shoes so I can see what you look like," says Aunt Martha as she hands Bella the dress and shoes. Bella is the nickname she was given by her father. Family members and friends call her Bella sometimes.

"Oh, it looks like it was made for you Bella," says Aunt Martha with a look on her face as if she had just seen an angel. "I love the shoes and the dress fits perfectly. It isn't too tight or too loose," says Bella with the same look on her face as she looks in the mirror.

That night when Bella got home she found her dad asleep at the table. He was holding her note. She quietly went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He jumped and looked at her.

"Isabella where were you?" asks her father. "I was at Aunt Martha's. It says so in the note that is in your hand," replies Isabella. "Oh, well I didn't read it. The last I remember was coming in and sitting down at the table," says her father to her with a baffled look on his face. "Well I'm home so you can go to bed," says Isabella. "That sounds like a good idea," says her father as he stands. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night dad. I will see you in the morning," says Isabella. "See you in the morning," says her father as he stagers to his room.

The next morning Isabella wakes up and stares at her ceiling. Then she rolls out of bed and goes to her father's room. He isn't there. She looks around the house. She still can't find her father. So she decides to get a shower. After she gets a shower and gets dressed. She looks around outside the house. Then she goes to the post office. He wasn't there. Now she gets worried. She gets scared and goes to Justin's mom's shop to talk to Justin's mom. When she gets there she sees Justin trying on Tuxedos. She walks in.

"Hi Mrs. Michaels. I was wondering. Have you seen my father this morning?" asks Isabella. "I'm sorry Isabella but I haven't seen him since yesterday," says Mrs. Michaels. "Ok thank you," says Isabella.

Isabella gets ready to turn and walk out the door, when Justin comes out of the changing room.

"Hi Isabella. What are you doing today?" asks Justin with a look of happiness on his face. "I am looking for my father," replies Isabella, "have you seen him?" "Sorry I have been here since I got up," says Justin with a look of concern on his face.

"Do you want help looking for him?" asks Justin. "I could use some help," says Isabella with a look of gratefulness on her face. "Mom can I help Isabella look for her dad, please?" Justin asks his mother. "I don't see why not," replies his mother. "Thank you so much Mrs. Michaels for letting Justin help me," says Isabella. "Your welcome dear," replies Mrs. Michaels.

First they look at the grocery store. No luck so they look at the post office again. He still wasn't there. So then they ask the Post Office worker, "Excuse me but has my dad been in this morning?" asks Isabella. "Yes he has, but only for a few minutes. Then I saw him walk across the street to the bar over there," says the Post Office worker. "Thank you," says Isabella and Justin together.

They walk across the street to the bar but when Isabella gets ready to walk in they here a fight break out. Justin puts his arm in front of her to stop her from going any farther. "I will go in a look for him Isabella. Bars are too dangerous especially this one," says Justin to Isabella. "Ok but be careful. And if u see him just leave him in there," says Isabella. "I will do as you say," says Justin.

When Justin came out he had a cut on his forehead. He didn't seem like he had noticed it.

"Oh my gosh, Justin are you alright. What happened to your head?" asks Isabella with a look of worry on her face. "I'm fine. Your dad noticed me but thought I was someone else and hit me with his bottle," says Justin. "Come to my house and I will bandage up your cut and give you something to help with the pain," says Isabella.

On the walk back this to Isabella house Justin gets a little dizzy. When they got to her house she help sit on the couch. She ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Then she put the coffee table in front of the couch and sat on it.

"This might burn a little," says Isabella as she is putting some disinfectant medicine on it. "Ah that hurts," says Justin with a look of pain on his face. "I told you that it might burn. Please sit still so I can finish," says Isabella, "there is a piece of glass in the cut. This is going to hurt a lot so please stay still so I can get the glass out." "Is it out yet?" asks Justin. "Yes, I got it out. No I have to put the bandage on," says Isabella.

After she got the bandage on she put everything back in the first aid kit and put the first aid kit back in the bathroom. Then when she came out Justin was at the radio. He turned it on and it was a song Isabella knows by heart. She starts singing to it. Then she starts dancing. Justin goes over to the couch and sits there watching her dance and sing. When the song got over she sat down in the chair that she was in front of. She had completely forgot that Justin was in the room.

She looks over and notices that Justin is sitting on the couch. "Oh I forgot that you were here," says Isabella with a look of shyness on her face. "It is ok. I was watching you sing and dance. You were amazing," says Justin. "Thanks," says Isabella.

Isabella goes over to the couch. They both sit there in silence for a half-hour. Then Justin stands up.

"I should probably get home before my mom wonders where I am. Thanks for helping me with my head," says Justin who looked sort of sad as he turned to walk to the door. "No thank you for helping me find my dad. And I am glad that we got to spend the day together," says Isabella as she stands and walks to the door to open it for Justin. "It was no problem. I like helping out friends whenever I can. So, I guess I will see you tomorrow," says Justin as he walks out the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow or tomorrow night at the dance," says Isabella with a smile.

Isabella shuts the door and leans against it smiling. Then she walks to her room. She just got into her nightgown when there was a knock at the door. She goes to answer it. It is the police with her father.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but this man says that he lives here," says the police officer. "Yes that is my father, but why are you here with him?" asks Isabella to the police officers that had her father handcuffed. "He started some trouble in a bar he was in. So we got called and we put him in jail for a couple hours," says the other police officer. "Oh did he do any serious damage?" asks Isabella. "No ma'am, but he was to drunk to do anything by himself," says the police officer while undoing the handcuffs. "I can take him to bed and make sure he sobers up," says Isabella, "and make sure that he doesn't go back to the bar for a while." "That would be a smart thing on his part. He almost got severely hurt tonight," says the police officer. "I will take him to bed now. Goodnight, and thanks so much for bringing him home," says Isabella while getting her father in the house. "We are just doing our job," says the police officer, "Goodnight ma'am."

Isabella took her father to his room and laid him on the bed. Then she went back to her own room to sleep and be rested for the ball the next day.

Chapter 3: The day of the Ball

The next morning Isabella wakes up to a knock on her bedroom door. She rolls over in bed and says, "Come In." Her door opens and it is her Aunt and her dad. "Good morning Bella," says her Aunt and her dad together. "What time is it?" ask Isabella as she sits up in bed. "It is 10:00 and we have a lot to do before the ball tonight," says her Aunt Martha as she goes over to Isabella's closet to get her some clothes. "Oh my gosh, why wasn't I woken up sooner. I forgot all about having several things to do today," says Isabella as she gets up and runs to the bathroom, "I am getting a shower." "Here are your clothes dear," says Aunt Martha as she goes to the bathroom and lays Bella's clothes on the counter. "Thank you," says Isabella as she shuts the door to get a shower.

While in the shower, there is a knock at the front door. Her dad answers it and it is Justin. Justin comes in and sits on the couch waiting for Isabella to get done in the shower. When Isabella is done in the shower she looks through her clothes that Aunt Martha set out for her.

"Aunt Martha, these pants don't fit me anymore," says Isabella as she comes out of the bathroom in her towel. "Sorry dear I didn't know that you had clothes in your closet that didn't fit you," says Aunt Martha as she points to Justin who was sitting on the couch looking at Isabella. "Oh, I didn't know you were here Justin. Please excuse me while I get dressed," says Isabella turning red from embarrassment. She runs to her room and slams the door.

When she comes out of her room Justin is still sitting on the couch with her dad and aunt. "Hi Justin I didn't expect to see you till tonight at the ball," says Isabella as she sits down in a chair across from the couch. "Well I just thought that I would come and say Good Morning and talk to you alone for a minute," says Justin with a look of suspicion on his face. "We can go outside to the backyard and talk alone there," says Isabella as she stands. "Ok," says Justin. Then he stands and walks to the backdoor. Isabella says, "I will be about five minutes then we can get our day started."

"So what did you want to talk to me about," asks Isabella to Justin as she walks to the swing in the middle of the yard. "I wanted to talk to you about us," says Justin with a look of embarrassment on his face again. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Justin. In fact you look cute when you get your embarrassed look," says Isabella then she blushes, "What about us." "Are we just friends or do you like me more than that?" asks Justin moving a little in the swing. "We are just best friends that know everything about each other," says Isabella. Then she stands up and turns to walk away. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," says Justin. "Oh you didn't make me uncomfortable I just need to get going because I have a lot of things to do before tonight," says Isabella. After she walked with Justin to the front door she felt horrible because she just lied to the man she liked more than a friend.

"Are you ready to go Aunt Martha," asks Isabella. "Yes Isabella I have been waiting for you to get done with all the things you were doing," says Aunt Martha. By the time they left it was already 11:30 and the ball was at 6:00. They still had a lot to do like figure out how Bella was going to wear her hair, what earrings she was going to wear, what color of make up she was going to put on and a lot of other things. So they left and walked around town till about 1:00. Then they ate lunch at Aunt Martha's house. By the time they got done eating and talking it was about 2:30.

"Aunt Martha have you noticed the time," says Isabella amazed that so much time has gone by but it only feels like 30 minutes. "No dear I haven't," says Aunt Martha as she turns to look at the clock, "Oh my! We best start figuring out how to do your hair." "I guess I should start getting ready for the ball," says Isabella with a tone like she didn't really look forward to going because she had no idea whom would be outside her house to pick her up.

12


End file.
